


Sugar and Spice

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Angst, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Christmas right around the corner, Sonny decides to do something a little special for Barba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by underhisexclusivecare: Carisi sneaks into Barba's office to leave him homemade Christmas-y cookies. And when he's leaving them, Barba walks in.
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt!! I had a lot of fun writing this :D MERRY CHRISTMAS! <3
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any faults are my own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It all started the moment Bella briefly mentioned how Christmas didn't feel like Christmas anymore. Sonny's attention shot from his sleeping niece, casually drooling on his shoulder, to Bella's expression of indifference.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Christmas just isn't as fun as it was when we were kids. I never get into the spirit anymore. I thought it might be different cause it's Julie's first Christmas and all, but it isn't." Bella shrugged. She reached out to gently hold the infant's curled hand. "Maybe in the coming years when she starts expecting Santa, it'll be back."

"Of course," said Sonny, nodding. The truth was that that had been the third time he had heard 'Christmas doesn't feel like Christmas anymore' that week.

The first time was at the beginning of the week when he was doing his Christmas shopping. Some middle-aged grump with gray hair said it to him while they were waiting in line to check out.

"Look at everyone hustling and bustling around. It's so fake. People only do this anymore because it's expected of them to. Nobody really enjoys the holidays anymore. The spirit is gone. Christmas doesn't feel the way it used to."

The second time was said by Rollins. Her own tone had been passive and the conversation lasted all of ten seconds, but it stuck with Sonny the rest of the day.

By the following Monday after his visit with Bella, he had forgotten about the rather gloomy coincidence. Then ADA Barba sauntered into the precinct.

Sonny was actually surprised to see him there. They had just wrapped up a case and he hadn't expected to see Barba there until after the holidays. Sonny had suspected he had some sort of big Christmas vacation planned, but there he was, a couple days before Christmas Eve, still plugging away.

Barba nodded in acknowledgement at Sonny, Dodds, and Fin as he passed them and headed straight for Benson's office. He closed the door behind him. Something important and urgent, they all silently assumed.

Sonny tried to ignore the sudden warmth in his chest and the relentless bouncing of his leg. Some days it was easier to ignore them. The past few weeks had been more difficult, however. Barba now had a bit more respect for him since Sonny shadowed him in November. At the time, Sonny had hoped that experience would ease whatever he was feeling for Barba. Sonny had hoped it would be a way for him to make himself realize that it wasn't a crush he was feeling, but more of an admiration. Working close with Barba was to help him rid of his dumb feelings.

It had made things worse. Sonny now caught himself thinking about Barba more often. Barba would be on his mind at the most inopportune times. Thanksgiving had been awful. His mother suspected he was dating someone and kept pushing for him to tell her.

"You're so happy! Tell me who she is!"

"Nobody ma," he had insisted, all the while Barba kept creeping back into his mind.

Sonny mindlessly bounced his pen between his index and middle finger.

"So Carisi, about Barba..."

Sonny snapped out of his daze to meet Dodds' gaze. Dodds was leaning across his desk and keeping his indoor voice in check. He glanced over at Benson's door.

"Tell me, is Barba a Scrooge this time of year?" he said with a smirk.

_Why is he asking_ me _this?_ Sonny thought, staring dumbfounded at Dodds, _Why does he think I know all about Barba's Christmas mood swings? Am I that obvious? Does he think we're together? Mini Dodds and my mother need to stay out of my perso..._

"Nah, Barba is always like that," Fin interjected, to Sonny's relief.

"The guy should unwind once in a while, geez," Dodds said. Fin grinned.

"I dare you to say that to his face. Guaranteed you'll be on the receiving end of a glare," Sonny said with a smile, knowing full well what being under that glare feels like. More exciting than it should be...

Benson's office door clicked open, Benson, herself, and Barba emerging, still in conversation.

"I'm just saying think it over," said Benson, the hint of a smile in the corner of her mouth.

"I really do appreciate it, Liv, but you don't have to," Barba replied, putting down his briefcase to pull his coat on.

Sonny's metaphorical cat ears perked up. Jealous curiosity settled in the pit of his stomach. What did Benson offer him? Perhaps to spend Christmas with her and Noah, he figured.

Benson patted Barba's arm then retreated back into her office to get back to the paperwork she was catching up on.

Barba sighed before buttoning up his coat. Sonny subtly watched him out of the corner of his eye. Barba looked worse than when he had arrived. There was an exasperated, but mostly exhausted look in his eyes. Barba looked thinner; Sonny hoped it had more to do with a healthier diet rather than Barba working so hard he was skipping meals.

"Why the long face counselor?" Sonny asked. Barba raised his eyebrows.

"Hm?" Barba looked over at him.

"It's the holiday season! Don't tell me you're being a Grinch this year," Sonny commented with a smile.

Barba forced a half-smile and walked over to Sonny's desk.

"Just doesn't feel like Christmas this year," he said. Sonny's smile faded. His gaze followed Barba until he reached the elevator.

 

When Sonny had called Rollins ahead of time and asked if he could use her oven, she hesitantly agreed. He was coming over and her bringing groceries out of the goodness of his heart, so who was she to deny him the use of her oven?

As soon as all of her groceries were put away, Sonny emptied the last bag. Rollins' eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"You're making _cookies_?" she said.

"Yeah!" Sonny said with a grin.

"Shh, not so loud. It took forever to get that baby to sleep."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Sonny whispered. "How's that going by the way?"

"It's going. Miss work. The sooner I'm off leave, the better," she said, still eying the cookie ingredients spread across her counter. "What kind you making?"

"Snicker doodles," said Sonny, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater.

Sonny was giddy the entire time. He insisted on doing all the work. Rollins smiled at how easily Sonny worked his way around the kitchen.

"I make the best cookies in the family. My mother won't admit it, but I do," he said with pride. "Okay, she makes better gingerbread cookies than I do, but snicker doodles are my specialty."

Sonny cut each cookie into different shapes: trees, stars, wreathes, candy canes, etc. He hummed "Let it Snow" as he slipped the cookie sheet into the oven and set the timer.

"What's with the basket?" Rollins asked as Sonny placed it on top of the table. It was a decent sized weave basket, but not too big, with a circle base. Inside was a neatly folded red and green cloth. Sonny removed the cloth and opened it. He lay it so it was flat on the bottom of the basket and so all the sides were even. Rollins raised an eyebrow at Sonny's desire for it to look perfect. He gingerly would tug one corner so that it was even on the other side. Satisfied, he smiled and took a step back and waited for the cookies to finish baking.

When the timer went off, the apartment smelled like Heaven. Sonny quickly transferred the cookies to the cooling rack, excitement swelling his chest. Rollins, however, couldn't keep her questions to herself anymore.

"Okay, Carisi, what's with all the cookies? And the basket?" she glanced from the basket to the cookies to Sonny. Finally, it clicked. "You're giving these to someone aren't you? These are a gift."

Sonny smiled.

"Good guess."

"So who's the lucky girl?" Rollins asked as she leaned against the counter.

Sonny let out a nervous laugh. Rollins narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Well, um," Sonny stared down at the cookies, his thoughts scrambling together to tell her without actually telling her, "she's not a she."

"Oh, okay," Rollins didn't even break her stride. "Who is he?"

Sonny pushed away the thought that not only did he just come out to Rollins in that moment, but also to himself. Barba wasn't the first man Sonny had been attracted to, but he was the first man he had been attracted to for a long period of time. In the past, it had been a phase, a curiosity. That's what he had told himself then anyway. Barba was the first he was positive he had feelings for.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Sonny. Rollins was now determined to get a name out of Sonny before he ran out the door with a basket of cookies.

"Alright, is he a celebrity?" she prodded.

"No."

"A politician?"

"No. What? Is this twenty questions?" Sonny turned his back to her to avoid eye contact. He started putting the mostly cool cookies in the basket, arranging them neatly. Rollins bent over the counter, pushing herself into his line of slight.

"Someone we work with?" Rollins asked cautiously. Sonny stared at her a moment, then backed away from the counter and threw his hands in the air.

"Alright Amanda, you win! Yes, it's someone we work with. I'm not saying who." Sonny shook his head in defeat then returned to his work of arranging the cookies.

Rollins looked at him dumbstruck for a moment.

"Oh my god," she said, "that was fast."

"What was?"

"You and Mini Dodds? Dodds!?" Rollins gawked at him in disbelief.

Sonny's eyes widened.

"What? No! The cookies are for Barb- oh," Sonny shut his mouth at the reveal. Rollins' jaw dropped.

"Barba? You and _Barba_?"

Sonny's cheeks burned.

"No, not me and Barba. Barba is just... Barba and he doesn't know." Sonny brushed his fingers against the side of the basket. "It's a secret, okay? Don't tell him. I don't need one more thing to make him hate me."

"He doesn't hate you, Carisi. He's grumpy with everyone. It's kind of who he is."

"Even so. Please don't tell him."

"Knowing Barba, he probably already knows."

Sonny winced.

"Please don't say that."

Rollins shook her head with a smile. Sonny was right, she was having a hard time believing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Enjoy the smut :D

Damn. And there Sonny was, hoping he would just leave the basket of cookies with the secretary and ask her to leave them in Barba's office for him. What he got was the exact opposite. The secretary had long gone home and Barba was the one working late.

Sonny stood behind a door to the corridor, waiting for Barba to go use the bathroom or something. All Sonny needed was a minute -scratch that, half a minute. Run in, leave the basket on the desk, run out. Easy peasy.

Barba was not making it easy. He rarely got out of his chair, let alone the office. Sonny ended up waiting roughly forty minutes. Just as he was about to give up and try again tomorrow, he spotted Barba walking out of his office, multitasking with walking and reading. He strode into an adjoining room, not noticing Sonny at all.

Finally! Sonny practically jumped from his hiding spot and quickly made a beeline for Barba's office. The desk was surprisingly uncluttered. Perhaps whatever late night work Barba was up to he was almost finished. Whether or not Barba was on the verge of going home, Sonny couldn't linger.

With a grin, Sonny placed the basket of cookies right in the center of Barba's desk. There, that wasn't so hard.

"Detective Carisi?"

Sonny froze at the familiar voice. He slowly turned. Barba's brow was furrowed as he stood there, eying Sonny.

"Is there something you wanted, detective?"

Sonny swallowed thickly as he quickly tried to come up with a good excuse as to why he was in Barba's office at midnight with a basket of cookies. He was usually so good at coming up with stories to use undercover. Instead, he blurted out the truth.

"I brought you cookies."

Barba narrowed his eyes and walked around Sonny. His eyebrows rose at the sight of the basket.

"That explains the sweet smell," he said. He looked up at Sonny. "For me?"

Sonny smiled.

"Merry Christmas!"

Barba approached the basket. He leaned forward and flipped back a corner of the cloth.

"Snicker doodles. Cute," he said.

"Yeah, well, I hope you enjoy 'em. I made them myself," said Sonny as he took a side step towards the door, his face red and his chest pounding.

"Leaving already, detective?"

"Yes... you probably have a lot of work to do and I don't want to be a distraction." Sonny flashed a nervous smile.

Barba sighed and beckoned him closer.

"Actually I could use the distraction. A little bit more Christmas cheer." said Barba, leaning against his desk. He turned his body to snatch up the basket of goodies. Sonny shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Barba spotted the small note attached to the handle.

"'To Rafael, Have a sweet Christmas!' Signed, 'A Secret Admirer'." Barba looked up at Sonny, who blushed and stared down at his feet. "Secret Admirer? You didn't want me to know these were from you."

"No."

Barba looked down at the note card again.

"Thank you," he said. Sonny looked up at that.

They locked eyes for a moment, but the silence didn't feel awkward.

"I wanted it to feel like Christmas," Sonny finally said, "I've been hearing too much lately about how Christmas doesn't feel like Christmas anymore. When you said it, I wanted to change it. Even if you have a wonderful holiday and everybody else doesn't, it would be worth it."

Sonny rarely ever saw Barba smile. Sure, there have been plenty of smirks, smug smiles, forced and fake smiles... but never any smile that Barba wore at that moment.

Barba smiled at Sonny as if he were a warm sunrise after a long, cold night. It was big and friendly and if Sonny wasn't in so deep with his feelings for Barba, he would be concerned that Hell had frozen over. Instead he just smiled back.

The instant he did, Barba put the basket of cookies down on the desk and strode right up to him. A firm hand pushed down on the back of Sonny's neck and their lips met. Sonny made a surprised, muffled sound, his hands flying to Barba's hips; he wasn't sure where else they should go.

He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Barba happily went with it. He pushed himself up on his toes, grabbing at the collar of Sonny's jacket. He broke the kiss only to say: "About fucking time you made a move."

Sonny's blood pounded in his ears, his lips tingled, he couldn't think straight. This was really happening! With that, he grew more bold, sliding his hands down to grab fistfuls of Barba's ass. Barba moaned into his mouth and nipped at his lip.

Barba pushed at Sonny's coat, desperate for him to take it off. Sonny was more than happy to.

"You want to slow down?" Barba asked, catching his breath.

"No," Sonny growled. Barba smirked and held onto Sonny's hips in a tight grip, guiding him until he was pressed against Barba's desk. He leaned in an started kissing Sonny again.

"I don't... have any... lube," Barba managed to get out between kisses. He moved lower and started nipping and licking at Sonny's neck. Sonny shivered at the implication.

"What, you don't keep that with the rest of your office supplies?" he chuckled.

"Don't be so cheeky," growled Barba, tugging at Sonny's tie.

Barba kissed down Sonny's neck and over his clothed chest. He quickly unbuckled Sonny's belt and untucked his shirt. Sonny heartbeat was pounding in his ears again. Barba left hot, wet kisses on Sonny's belly and cupped him through his boxers. Sonny whimpered.

Fingers teased along the edge of Sonny's underwear, then slipped under the waistband.

"Aah- Barba wait!" Sonny cried. Barba immediately drew his hand back.

"You alright?" he asked. "You want to stop?"

Sonny vigorously shook his head.

"No, but I think you should know something before we keep going. I've never been with a man. I have no freaking clue what I'm doing." Sonny looked down at Barba, expecting to see an expression that read 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Instead, Barba nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me, Sonny."

Sonny smiled at the use of his first name.

"Please continue, Rafael... Raf."

Barba hesitated at the new nickname, but he rolled his eyes and got back to business. He pulled down the waistband of Sonny's underwear, freeing his hard cock. Sonny gripped the edge of the desk in anticipation. Barba's breath was hot and heavy on him.

Barba flashed him a smirk before running his tongue along the underside. Sonny shivered. Barba swirled his tongue along the head before licking from the base to the tip again.

"Fuck," Sonny gasped as Barba took the whole head into his mouth. He bobbed his head and sucked.

Sonny knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

"R-Raf, I think I'm gonna..." Barba reached up and squeezed Sonny's hand, encouraging Sonny with his mouth; yes, it was okay. "Oh fuck, Rafael- _ah_!"

Barba brushed off his knees as he got to his feet.

Sonny opened his mouth to apologize, but Barba cut him off with a deep kiss. Sonny hummed at the taste of himself on Barba's tongue.

"Let me return the favor?" Sonny whispered, eyes half-lidded. He traced Barba's lips with an index finger.

"How about we try something a bit easier for you, hm?" Barba said with a small smile. Sonny watched as he pushed the suspenders off his shoulders.

Barba placed a quick kiss to the side of Sonny's mouth.

"It's not difficult, I promise," he whispers there, "I'm sure you've practiced with your own plenty of times."

Sonny straightened his posture. His hands found Barba's fly, which they quickly undid. Sonny slipped his hand into Barba's underwear. His eyes widened at the size beneath his fingers. He wasn't sure what to expect and any size Barba had was fine, but _wow_. Barba flashed a smug smirk.

Sonny quickly regained is resolve to please Barba, who was right. It was not so tough. Sonny started out stroking slowly. It was a little different due to the obvious physical differences, but Sonny tried touching Barba the way he liked to touch himself. A good start. As he continued, he adjusted more to what Barba seemed to be reacting to. A hum was good, a hiss was better. Sonny's thumb brushed over the slit with every stroke.

Barba gripped Sonny's hips. He leaned up to roughly kiss him, inadvertently giving Sonny a better angle to which he quickened his movements.

"Come on, counselor. You going to cum for me?"

Barba kissed his mouth to muffle a moan. He bit down on Sonny's lip and growled.

"Please let me."

Sonny was almost half-hard himself. This was not something he ever imagined, but it was good.

"Cum for me, Rafael."

Barba buried his face into the crook of Sonny's neck as he came in his boxers. Sonny continued to stroke him until he was soft and sensitive under his touch.

 

"Hey, guess what?" Sonny grinned. Barba couldn't reply due to the half of a Christmas tree snicker doodle in his mouth. He simply grunted.

"It's midnight, it's Christmas!"

Barba swallowed and paused _A Christmas Story,_ which was marathoning on TV.

"I suppose we should go to bed before Santa gets here then," he sneered.

"No, but maybe _you_ should stop eating so many of those." Sonny reached over and snatched the basket of cookies away.

"Hey!"

"You're going to be sick." Sonny held the basket up in the air, out of Barba's reach. "I swear, if you keep eating them at this rate I'll stop making them for you."

Barba rolled his eyes, knowing full-well he wouldn't. Not when he knew they were Barba's favorite.


End file.
